Protection
by hikaaxrii
Summary: Semua yang diinginkan terkadang tidak bisa berjalan lancar. Ada hal yang dinamakan takdir yang membuat seseorang berhenti karenanya. Sudah waktunya untuk membuat jalan yang kita inginkan. "Ini memang bukan jalanku, tetapi aku tidak peduli. Inilah jalan yang kurasa terbaik yang bisa kupilih dan aku tidak akan menyesal." /Genre will change later/


Ragnarok Online

Disclaimer : I don't own Ragnarok Online

.

.

**Protection**

"Ini memang bukan jalanku, tetapi aku tidak peduli. Inilah jalan yang kurasa terbaik yang bisa kupilih dan aku tidak akan **menyesal**."

**Chapter 1 : A Way I Choose**

Merah. Menyeramkan. Semua sama seperti hari biasanya. Cairan berwarna merah kental yang disebut darah mengucur deras dari tubuh masing-masing orang yang berada di hadapanku. Bukan, bukan aku yang melakukannya, tetapi kedua orang itu, ayah dan ibuku. Mereka berdua selalu pulang membawa korban mereka di hadapanku semenjak mereka tahu kalau aku memiliki ketakutan tersendiri dengan darah dan pembunuhan. Hal ini tentu saja sangat aneh dan tabu bagi keluargaku. Jelas-jelas darah keluarga assassin murni mengalir dalam tubuhku, tetapi bisa-bisanya aku takut dan membencinya,

Sejak aku berulang tahun yang ke-3, ayah dan ibuku mulai mengenalkanku dengan semua itu. Benda runcing, darah, cara membunuh dan lain sebagainya telah menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk bagiku. Setiap kelopak mataku terbuka di pagi hari, aksi pembunuhan selalu terjadi di depan mataku dan tak jarang cipratan darah mengenai bagian tubuhku, salah satunya wajahku. Aku merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat pada awalnya di usiaku yang sebelia itu, namun aku berhasil mengontrolnya setelah melihat hal itu berulang kali. Namun, biarpun begitu aku tetap merasa takut dan ingin menghindari pemandangan mengerikan itu.

Terkadang aku berharap kalau aku bukanlah bagian dari keluarga ini, tetapi apadaya aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sebuah garis takdir telah tertulis jelas dalam diriku dan sangat beruntung kalau aku adalah satu-satunya penerus keluarga ini. Itu berarti aku akan menjadi seorang assassin juga. Entah aku sanggup atau tidak, tetapi ini adalah sebuah jalan yang wajib ditempuh seperti yang dikatakan orang tuaku.

"Hearica, ini saatnya kamu menerapkan apa yang sudah kami ajarkan." ucapan ibuku mengembalikanku ke kehidupan nyata yang sedang kujalani. Ibuku dengan wajah penuh senyum menyodorkan knife kepadaku.

Aku terdiam menatap knife yang disodorkan ibuku. Haruskah aku mengambil benda ini dan menghabisi knight yang telah tersungkur kesakitan yang berada di hadapanku? Aku masih terdiam dan terjadi pergulatan batin dalam diriku.

"Ambil." kata ayahku singkat sambil menatap mataku tajam. Rasa takut mulai menjalar di tubuhku. Ini tidak baik. Sekilas kulihat ibuku juga menatapku, namun dengan tatapan yang lebih lembut, namun masih tetap tajam.

"Xilv, kurasa dia belum siap. Biarlah kita saja yang menghabisi knight ini. Lagipula, ini juga tugas kita." kata ibuku santai sambil menusuk dada kiri knight itu dengan knife yang berada di tangannya.

"Sigh… baiklah." ucap ayahku sambil menghela nafas kemudian mulai merobek tubuh knight itu dengan hard katar yang berada di tangannya. "Ini sangat membosankan." lanjutnya santai.

Aku terdiam menatap peristiwa itu terjadi di depan mataku. Bau darah mulai tercium menyengat dan aku merasa benar-benar ketakutan. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari tubuhku dan segera saja kupalingkan wajahku dari pemandangan itu. Walaupun wajahku telah kupalingkan, suara teriakan knight itu terus menghantuiku. Aku kembali menatap knight itu di kala suaranya telah meredup.

Ayah ibuku telah meninggalkan knight itu karena cepat atau lambat, ia pasti akan mati karena kehabisan darah. Mereka merasa terlalu malas untuk langsung menghabisinya, selain itu mereka merasa dengan membiarkannya, ia akan lebih merasa kesakitan dan tentu saja bagi ayah ibuku ini sangatlah menyenangkan. Namun, bagiku tidak. Ini sangat kejam bahkan terlalu kejam.

Aku sebenarnya sangat takut untuk mendekati knight itu karena darah mewarnai seluruh tubuhnya, namun kubuang rasa takut itu dan kudekati dia karena dia memberiku kode untuk berjalan mendekat. Di sisi lain, rasa curigaku sedikit muncul karena mungkin saja knight ini dendam kepada ayah ibuku dan melakukan serangan cepat untuk menghabisiku sebagai balas dendam, namun bagiku itu tidak terlalu masalah karena aku tidak takut dengan kematian sebab mungkin saja dengan aku meninggal, aku bisa terlahir di keluarga yang lebih baik dan bukan keluarga assassin.

Aku berjalan mendekat ke arah knight itu sambil terus menatapnya. Knight itu juga terus menatapku hingga akhirnya aku berada tepat di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya mendekat ke wajahku dan tentu aku sangat takut kalau ia akan melukaiku. Segera saja aku menutup mataku dan kurasakan tangannya mengelus pipiku. Kubuka kelopak mataku dan kutatap knight di hadapanku.

"K..Kau sepertinya a..anak yang baik." ucapnya terbata-bata sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Tidak juga, paman. Haha… Aku sering tidak menurut pada ayah ibuku. Mereka selalu menyuruhku untuk membunuh tetapi aku tidak menurutinya. Itu berarti aku tidak patuh dan sama dengan aku bukan anak yang baik." jelasku sambil membalas senyumnya.

"Haha… K..kau sangat mirip dengan i..istriku. D..dia seorang priest yang ramah dan ba..baik. Kau cocok menjadi p..riest." katanya dengan terbata-bata.

Mendengar perkataannya aku terdiam. Priest? Apakah aku memang cocok menjadi seorang priest? Ayah ibuku selalu bilang kalau menjadi priest adalah hal yang sia-sia. Mereka berusaha menolong orang yang jelas-jelas akan mati bukankah hanya membuang energi. Itulah yang selalu mereka katakan kepadaku, tetapi mengapa setelah aku mendengar ucapan paman knight ini, hatiku terasa terpanggil untuk menjadi seorang priest? Aneh.

"Uhuk… Uhukk…" Suara batuk paman ini mengejutkanku dan darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Paman, apa kau baik-baik saja?!" tanyaku cemas sambil mengelap darah yang mengucur dari mulutnya.

"Se..sepertinya waktuku telah tiba. Aku ingin melihatmu mengenakan pakaian priest dan a..aku mohon satu hal padamu. To..long sampaikan ini pada istriku, Sofia dan anakku.. R..r…" Perlahan mata knight itu terpejam setelah amplop berwarna cokelat muda itu berada di tanganku dan kumasukkan ke dalam sakuku. Air mataku mengalir membasahi kedua pipiku. Entah mengapa, aku merasakan kesedihan yang amat sangat. Aku hanya mengenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu dan aku seperti merasa kehilangan orang yang sangat penting.

"Paman, bangun. Paman, kumohon bangun." pintaku sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya, namun hasilnya nihil. Mata knight itu tetap terpejam dan tak terbuka sedikitpun. Knight itu telah berhenti bernafas dan tertidur untuk selama-lamanya. Rasa beban dan sakit yang dideritanya telah hilang. Ia telah bebas dan lebih baik, namun di sisi lain ia telah meninggalkan seorang priest bernama Sofia yang merupakan istrinya dan seorang anak yang entah siapa. Yang jelas huruf depan anak knight itu adalah R karena itulah yang terdengar jelas di telingaku.

Perlahan kupapah tubuh knight itu. Aku ingin sekali menguburnya. Aku merasa dia sangat penting dan inilah yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghargainya. Kubawa paman itu ke bukit kecil yang masih bagian dari rumahku. Kubuat lubang seukuran tubuhnya di bukit itu dengan cangkul. Rasa lelah dan kucuran keringat tak kuhiraukan. Hingga akhirnya lubang itu terbentuk dan segera saja kumasukkan tubuhnya. Aku berdoa sejenak dan kembali aku menggunakan cangkulku untuk menguburnya dengan tanah.

Tak berapa lama, kuburan itu terbentuk. Aku tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap air mataku yang sedikit menetes.

"Terima kasih, ehmm…" ucapanku terhenti saat aku menyadari kalau aku tidak tahu namanya. Kurogoh sakuku dan kuambil amplop itu. Tertulis jelas nama "Veint" di sana. Aku pun kembali memasukkan amplop itu ke sakuku.

"Terima kasih Paman Veint. Kau adalah knight yang luar biasa." ucapku sambil tersenyum. Perlahan aku meninggalkan kuburan itu. Sudah saatnya aku kembali ke rumah sebelum ayah ibuku curiga.

* * *

"Kau habis dari mana, Hearica?" tanya ayahku sambil mengasah hard katarnya.

"Aku habis…" Aku tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan ayahku. Tidak mungkin kalau aku bilang kalau aku habis mengubur knight yang baru saja dibunuhnya.

"Mengapa pakaianmu kotor? Di mana mayat knight itu?" tanya ibuku bertubi-tubi.

"I..Itu…" kataku gugup sambil berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan ibuku. "Ah, aku habis latihan dengan tubuh knight itu. Aku belajar cara menghancurkan jantungnya dan aku membuangnya organnya ke sungai dan memberikan tulangnya pada hewan di hutan kita." bohongku.

Ayah ibuku sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataanku, namun raut wajah mereka segera berubah menjadi lega setelah berpikir sejenak. Aku juga ikut merasa lega karena sepertinya kebohonganku tak tercium oleh kedua orang tuaku.

"Akhirnya kau sadar akan garis yang telah ditakdirkan untukmu." ucap ibuku senang sambil mengelus kepalaku. Di sisi lain, ayahku hanya memandangku dan tidak berbicara apa-apa namun di wajahnya terukir senyum bahagia yang selama ini tak pernah kulihat. Aku senang melihat senyuman itu di wajah ayahku, namun aku baru sadar kalau aku telah membuat sebuah kesalahan besar sepanjang sejarah hidupku.

"Karena kau sudah mengetahui jalanmu, untuk pekerjaan selanjutnya, kau harus ikut, Hearica. Ini akan menyenangkan dan pasti membuatmu merasa bahagia." terang ayahku sambil menyeringai.

"Ya, tentu saja." jawabku pura-pura senang. Ternyata yang mereka semua bilang itu benar. Saat kau sekali berbohong, kau mau tak mau harus membuat kebohongan-kebohongan lainnya agar kau bisa menyelamatkan dirimu untuk sementara yang sesungguhnya justru akan membuat dirimu semakin hancur saat semua terungkap.

Perlahan aku menggerakkan kakiku dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Semoga tidak ada pekerjaan membunuh dalam waktu dekat.

"2 hari lagi, kita harus membunuh seorang magician. Bersiaplah, anakku! Kau adalah satu-satunya penerus keluarga ini, Hearica." kata ibuku bangga.

Deg. Aku terdiam kaku mendengar ucapan ibuku. 2 hari lagi? Sepertinya aku banyak mendapat keberuntungan hari ini. Apakah di dalam hidupku hanya terdapat satu pilihan dan satu jalan? Apakah hidup ini sedatar itu dimana semua orang harus berjalan di atas sebuah takdir yang telah digariskan? Mengapa di dalam hidupku tidak ada sebuah cabang untuk menuju ke jalan lain yang membawaku ke sebuah takdir yang berbeda? Aku ingin sebuah jalan. Aku ingin takdir yang berbeda. Aku ingin bebas dari semua ini. Aku ingin menjadi seorang **priest**! Apakah aku benar-benar berada di dalam sebuah lorong gelap tanpa ujung dimana tidak ada jalan keluar? Kumohon, aku ingin…

* * *

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat dan dua hari telah berlalu. Saat ini aku sedang mempersiapkan diriku untuk sebuah pengalaman yang mungkin saja akan menjadi sebuah sejarah dalam keluarga ini. Aku duduk diam sambil menatap keluar jendela kamarku. Sesekali kukompres mataku yang sembab dengan air dingin akibat menangis semalaman. Aku menangis karena aku benar-benar merasa takut kalau hari ini akan datang juga. Debar jantung di dalam dadaku sudah tidak beritme teratur. Rasanya aku ingin sekali menusuk dada kiriku dengan knife yang saat ini berada di saku celanaku, namun kuurungkan niatku. Aku menahan diriku bukan karena aku takut untuk mati, melainkan untuk saat ini aku punya sesuatu yang harus kulakukan.

Kurogoh saku lain yang terdapat di dalam pakaianku dan muncullah amplop berwarna cokelat muda itu di tanganku. Kutatap lekat-lekat amplop itu dan air mataku sedikit menetes. Aku harus menyampaikan amplop ini kepada Priest Sofia dan anaknya. Aku memang tidak tahu dimana aku bisa menemukan istri paman knight itu dan anaknya,namun tetap saja aku ingin membantu untuk mengantarkannya. Isinya pasti sangat penting dan berharga karena di saat-saat paman itu hampir mati, ia sampai memohon agar amplop ini disampaikan ke istri dan anaknya.

"Hearica, apa kau sudah siap?" teriak ibuku dari luar. Mendengar teriakannya, aku pun segera memasukkan amplop itu kembali ke dalam sakuku.

"Sebentar lagi. Aku masih harus bersiap." jawabku. Aku pun segera memasukkan benda-benda yang kurasa kuperlukan ke dalam ranselku. Setelah semua siap, aku pun segera berjalan keluar menuju ayah ibuku.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" ajak ibuku semangat sambil menggandeng tanganku. "Kau tidak perlu merasa tegang karena ini akan sangat mudah." lanjut ibuku dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Iya, ini akan sangat mudah." ucap ayahku yang mempertegas perkataan ibuku.

Mendengar ucapan dan perkataan mereka, aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti mereka. Aku merasa sangat menyesal karena kemarin aku berbohong kepada orang tuaku. Kalau aku tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini, aku tidak akan berbohong seperti kemarin. Kurasa walaupun aku jujur saat ini, itu tidak akan mengubah apapun dan jalan yang telah digariskan kepadaku.

* * *

Beberapa jam telah aku lewati dengan kedua orang tuaku. Sekarang kami bertiga berada di hutan yang merupakan satu-satunya jalan untuk menuju desa dimana target magician kami berada. Ternyata melewati hutan sungguh sangatlah sulit dan butuh banyak energi. Keringat sudah mengalir deras dari sekujur tubuhku dan sangat berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan ayah ibuku. Tak ada sedikitpun keringat yang menetes dari kening mereka. Kalaupun ada, mungkin bisa dihitung dengan menggunakan jari. Benar-benar berbeda 180 derajat denganku.

"Jalannya tertutup pohon tumbang." ucapku saat melihat sebuah pohon menutupi jalan kami. Pohon yang tumbang itu benar-benar sangat besar hingga membuat kami semua menghentikan langkah kami.

"Tak perlu cemas begitu, Hearica. Hal ini sudah sering terjadi pada kami." kata ibuku sambil tersenyum.

Aku mengangguk mendengar perkataan ibuku dan memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh ayahku. Ayahku mengeluarkan senjatanya dan menghancurkan pohon itu dengan beberapa pukulan keras. Aku tentu saja merasa kagum dan terdiam melihat kemampuan dan kekuatan ayahku. Benar-benar luar biasa!

"Dengar, Hearica. Saat kau hanya punya satu jalan dan jalan itu membuatmu terhenti di satu tempat, jangan diam dan berpasrah diri. Buatlah jalanmu sendiri karena kau mampu dan bisa untuk melakukannya." jelas ayahku dengan senyum khasnya yaitu senyum menyeringai.

Mendengar penjelasan ayahku, mulutku terkunci rapat. Penjelasannya terngiang jelas beberapa kali di telingaku.

"…_.Saat kau hanya punya satu jalan dan jalan itu membuatmu terhenti di satu tempat, jangan diam dan berpasrah diri. Buatlah jalanmu sendiri karena kau mampu dan bisa untuk melakukannya."_

Ayahku benar. Aku seharusnya bisa membuat jalanku sendiri. Aku bisa untuk menjadi seorang priest seperti yang kumau atau apapun juga. Ayahku sendiri telah membukakan kedua mataku. Sudah seharusnya ini kulakukan sejak lama.

"Ayah, ibu…" ucapku pelan sambil menatap mereka berdua yang ingin beranjak melanjutkan perjalanan. Mendengar ucapanku, mereka berdua langsung menoleh ke arahku.

"Hmmm?" gumam ayahku.

"A..aku juga ingin membuat jalanku. Apa yang dikatakan ayah benar. Saat aku hanya punya satu jalan dan jalan itu membuatku terhenti, seharusnya aku bisa membuat jalanku sendiri." ucapku sedikit gugup namun tetap berusaha menatap mata ayahku dan ibuku.

"Itu bagus kalau kau mengerti apa yang diucapkan ayahmu." kata ibuku sambil mengusap kepalaku.

"Semua yang kukatakan 2 hari lalu itu bohong. Aku tidak pernah latihan dengan tubuh knight itu. Aku tidak menghancurkan tubuhnya sedikitpun. Aku menguburnya dan mendoakannya." ucapku tegas. "Aku ingin menjadi **priest**." lanjutku pelan.

Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipiku. Aku terkejut menerima tamparan itu sekaligus aku terkejut karena melihat wajah ibuku. Wajahnya dipenuhi amarah dan rasa kecewa. Aku tahu hal ini akan membuat mereka berdua merasa kecewa tetapi aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini semua. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan jalan yang tidak mampu untuk kulanjutkan.

"Hearica! Apakah kau tidak sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau membohongi kedua orang tuamu dan sekarang kau mengatakan keinginanmu yang **konyol**!" teriak ibuku keras sambil menarik kerah pakaianku.

"**Aku serius.**" ucapku tegas sambil menatap mata ibuku dalam-dalam. Sekali lagi kulihat ibuku mulai menggerakan salah satu tangannya untuk menamparku. Aku pasrah saja walaupun ia akan menamparku lagi. Sakit tentunya, tetapi kurasa rasa sakit ini belum seberapa dengan rasa sakit yang mereka berdua rasakan. Mereka meletakkan mimpi-mimpi yang besar padaku dan aku menghancurkannnya. Menghancurkan mimpi mereka di depan sepasang mata yang mereka miliki.

Mataku terpejam dan kutunggu rasa sakit dari tamparan itu. Entah mengapa rasa sakit itu tak datang juga dan saat aku membuka kedua mataku, kullihat ayahku menahan tangan ibuku. Mengapa begitu? Bukankah ayah juga pasti kecewa kepadaku?

"Hentikan, Velsca. Biar aku yang menyelesaikannya." kata ayahku dingin sambil melepas pegangannya pada tangan ibuku dan berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Aura gelap, hitam, dan mencekam berpendar-pendar di tubuh ayahku dan mampu kurasakan.

"Kau telah mencoreng nama keluarga kita, Hearica." ucapnya dingin sambil mendorongku ke salah satu pohon dan menodongkan hard katarnya ke dada kiriku. Arti tindakan ayahku menodongkan hard katar ke dada kiriku jelas sangat kumengerti. Di dada kiri terdapat bagian yang sangat vital yaitu jantung. Kita tetap hidup apabila jantung tetap berdetak dan memompakan darah ke seluruh tubuh. Apabila jantung ini rusak, sudah pastilah nyawa kita akan melayang. **Ayahku ingin membunuhku.**

Ibuku terkejut melihat tindakan ayahku dan terdengarlah teriakan dan tangisan darinya. Ibuku juga mencoba mendekat ke arahku untuk melindungiku, tetapi ayahku menghalanginya.

"Katakan sekali lagi apa yang kau inginkan." katanya dingin sambil menatapku tajam. Di sisi lain, hard katarnya semakin didekatkan ke dada kiriku. Kutelan ludahku untuk membasahi tenggorokanku yang kering. Sepertinya aku harus bersiap menuju ajalku setelah aku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku ingin menjadi **priest**." jawabku tegas. "Ini memang bukan jalanku, tetapi aku tidak peduli. Inilah jalan yang kurasa terbaik yang bisa kupilih dan aku tidak akan **menyesal**." lanjutku. Ayahku menatapku datar mendengar ucapanku.

"Terserah apa yang akan ayah lakukan, tetapi berikanlah aku kesempatan untuk memilih jalanku sendiri." kataku dengan nada memohon.

"Klentang!" Bunyi benda logam jatuh terdengar di telingaku. Kulihat ke tanah dan hard katar miliknya sekarang berada di tanah. Kulihat ayahku dengan tidak percaya. Ayahku berjalan mundur dan berbalik ke arah ibuku.

"Mulai dari sekarang, kau bebas memilih jalanmu sendiri dan mulai dari sekarang, kau, Hearica **bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga ini**. Aku bukan ayahmu dan dia juga bukan ibumu lagi." ucapnya dengan nada sedih.

Kutatap ayahku dan segera saja kupeluknya. "Terima kasih." bisikku dengan tangis. Kudengar suara isak tangis yang sangat pelan dari ayahku.

"Pergilah ke kota di arah barat daya. Di sana kau bisa mendapatkan jalan yang kau inginkan." ucap ayahku sambil melepaskan pelukanku padanya dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Hati-hati, Hearica." kata ibuku diselingi tangis. Dipeluknya tubuhku erat-erat seolah meninginkanku untuk tetap ada di sampingnya. Aku ingin, tetapi aku tidak bisa. Aku harus memenuhi keinginanku yang agak 'egois' ini.

"Iya." jawabku pada ibuku. Aku membalas pelukannya dan beberapa saat kemudian, aku melepasnya. Aku berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka. Aku menuju ke arah barat daya seperti apa yang diucapkan ayahku. Meski air mata terus mengalir dari kedua mataku, aku berusaha untuk tetap kuat karena aku sudah memilih apa yang kuinginkan dan kini aku merasa sangat bebas.

Aku menjadi priest bukan karena paman knight itu ataupun karena permohonan paman knight untuk megantarkan amplop miliknya. Aku menjadi priest karena aku sadar kalau itu yang selama ini kuinginkan. Aku ingin membantu semua orang yang terluka. Aku benci darah dan pembunuhan karena aku tidak ingin ada siapapun yang tersakiti. Ini adalah jalan yang telah kuidam-idamkan sejak lama. **This is a way that I choose**_**.**_ Aku tidak akan menyesal.

* * *

A/N : Ini adalah fanfiction pertamaku di fandom Ragnarok Online. Maunya sih jadi cerita yang cukup panjang dan bergenre adventure romance, tapi untuk sementara family adventure dulu :) Semoga aku bisa segera melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya. Oh iya, mohon kritik dan sarannya. Terima kasih. :)


End file.
